There For You
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Songfic! When a mission Heero is on goes wrong Duo goes off to find him when noone else will. Duo won't give up until he finds him, he hasn't told him how he feels. Is Heero alive?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and/or the song "There For You". It belongs to Flyleaf, not me because if it did I would be rich, and this is for fun not profit. **

**Author's Note: Hi again and thanks for reading! This is just a little songfic oneshot get together for Heero and Duo. I hope you like it. I did try to not rush it like my stories (Feelings and Rebellious). Well I hope you review since they are appreciated. For those of you who don't know the song it's called **_**There for You –Flyleaf. **_**Enjoy!**

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
>You're always a true friend<br>I don't deserve you  
>'Cause I'm not there for you<br>please forgive me again_

"See you in a couple of days Heero," I stated. Heero nodded turning and walking out of the door of our house. It had been years since the war and we had both gone into Preventer's. We both became partners for Commander Une and we rarely ever partnered up with another agent. So I was surprised when Une gave Heero an extremely dangerous mission without me. Une had said that Heero and agent Sky, and agent Wolf were supposed to bring in an informant. The informant had gotten files and documents on a drug ring and its leader and needed to be put into protective custody. Une had said that we had to be split because I was needed to get information on another case, which I had finished the day before.

I watched as my best friend left in the black SUV with the other agents and couldn't help a shudder go through my body. I had a bad feeling about this mission but I didn't say anything to Heero. He would have ignored it and still went. I sighed and closed the door. I slowly made my way towards the small recliner and sat. 'I should have said something, just so he would be a bit more careful'

I dry washed my face and huffed. I couldn't take it anymore. I took out my cell and called Heero. He picked up on the third ring.

"Yuy"

"Heero it's Duo"

"Is something wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about this mission"

"Duo nothing is going to happen. It's just a feeling and you know it will be fine when I come home" I sighed. It still wasn't sitting right.

"Just be careful okay?"

"Sure Duo, I'll be back in two days"

"Alright goodbye Heero"

"Goodbye Duo"

I couldn't help but feel as if he was saying goodbye forever.

_I wanna be there for you,  
>someone you can come to<br>runs deeper than my bones  
>I wanna be there for you<em>

"What?" I breathed. Une gave me a sad look over the vid phone. She clenched her hands looking down and then back up into my eyes.

"The mission…it went wrong. The informant was already dead and it was a trap. The leader of the drug ring had explosives planted. We gave up our search an hour ago. We located agent Sky's and agent Wolf's bodies but…we haven't found agent Wing's. I'm sorry Duo," Une said. Une then hung up the phone. I let the receiver fall from my grasp as I fell to my knees. It felt like the wind was knocked from me. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

'Heero's gone?'

Tears welled up in my eyes.

'It can't be true. He's not gone…he can't be! I haven't told him yet'

I stood back up and hung up the phone only to pick it back up to call Quatre. He answered on the second ring.

"Duo what is it?"

"H-Heero's gone"

"W-What?"

"The mission went bad but they haven't found his body. I'm not giving up until I find him. You gotta help me find him Quat!"

"I'll call Wufei and get Trowa and we'll be there to get you in a few"

"Thank you Quatre"

"Anything for you Duo, I won't believe he's dead until I see it for myself"

_Swirling shades of blue  
>Slow dancing in your eyes<br>The sun kisses the earth  
>and I hush my urge to cry, cry<em>

"Duo we've looked everywhere he's not here," Quatre stated. I shook my head furiously.

"I'm not giving up until I find him!" I exclaimed. I started to think about what Heero would have done. He would have been the first to enter the house and the bomb was sure to not go off until they were sure all three of them were inside. I stood quickly and ran towards the middle of the rubble. I than began to dig furiously through it. I didn't care that my hands were getting ripped and torn from the sharp edges I just wanted to find Heero. Soon my hands were covered in my blood. I felt hands grab my shoulders to pull me back but I ripped myself away from them continuing to dig.

"Duo stop! Look at your hands!" Quatre yelled. I turned to look at him as tears fell down my face.

"I'm not giving up! I can't! He's my best friend and I haven't…I haven't told him. I can't let him go. I don't want someone else I love to leave me Quat. You all can leave but I'm not until I've found him!" I said desperately. Quatre's eyes got wide and then lowered to give me a sad look.

"Keep looking Duo, were going to help until we find him," Quatre stated. Quatre soon walked away to begin digging in another spot. I started back up but had to rub the tears from my eyes. When my vision cleared I saw a tan hand. My eyes widened. I pulled away the ruble and almost sobbed in relief. Heero was there.

"Guys!" I screamed. They immediately rushed to my side. Trowa checked his pulse and was surprised to find one.

"He's alive," Trowa stated. I immediately picked Heero up though he was complete dead weight in my arms. I heard him groan and I looked down to see his cobalt blue eyes looking up at me.

"Duo?" He said in a hoarse voice. Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"I'm here Heero. Were here we found you," I cried. He gave me a small smile.

"I…knew you would come," He said. I sobbed and let the tears come. The smile disappeared from his face as he slipped into unconsciousness, his eyes closing covering those gorgeous cobalt blues.

_I wanna be there for you,  
>someone you can come to<br>runs deeper than my bones  
>I wanna be there for you<em>

We were waiting in the emergency room. They had hauled him off in a stretcher the second we told them what had happened. So the painstakingly long wait began. Half of my relief was there but the other half…I was too worried about Heero. I felt someone pat my back. I turned to see Quatre. He was smiling at me. I gave him a questioning look.

"He's lucky," Quatre stated. I nodded.

"Yeah imagine if we hadn't looked for him," I whispered. He chuckled and shook his head. I looked at him confused.

"That wasn't what I meant Duo. I meant he's lucky to have you as a friend," Quatre said. I blushed slightly.

"I'm the lucky one Quat," I whispered. He smiled at me. Before more could be said we heard the light footsteps of Sally Po. We stood and waited anxiously for her. She smiled when she saw us.

"He's fine Duo. He has a couple of broken ribs, his left leg is broken, his right arm, and a couple of fingers on his right hand. Other than that he has some bruising but he should be fine. He just needs a while to rest up. He should be waking up in a couple of minutes but I think only one at a time right now so he doesn't get overwhelmed. It has been two days under all that ruble alone," Sally stated.

"Thanks Sal," I said. She patted my shoulder.

"You're welcome Duo you know it's no problem. He's lucky to have you as a friend though. If you hadn't gone back to find him he would have died," Sally stated. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized how close I came to losing my best friend.

"I think that Duo should go first," Sally suggested. No one else objected to her suggestion. She then led the way to Heero's room. I walked in and almost cried in relief. Sally smiled at me and closed the door behind her as she left. I walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair. I grabbed his left hand with mine and squeezed trying to grasp the fact that he was still alive.

"I almost lost you Ro'. God when I got that call from Une and she said that you were dead…I couldn't believe it. I called the guys and went to look for you. I wouldn't…no couldn't believe that you were dead until I found you. I couldn't let you go… I hadn't even told you…I hadn't told you that I love you," I whispered to him. I brought his hand up and leaned my forehead against it as tears ran down my face.

"I love you too"

_'Cause I hear the whispered words  
>Within you're masterpiece beautiful<br>Speak the unspeakable phrase  
>I love you too<em>

My head snapped up so my eyes could meet with yours. He lifted his hand and wiped away my tears.

"I always have," He whispered. I sobbed quietly but I never let my gaze sway from him.

"God Ro' we wasted so much time," I said. He chuckled.

"No we didn't. A moment with you is never wasted, a moment with you is something I will always cherish," He said as his eyes penetrated my soul. I leaned my cheek against his hand since he had started to stroke my cheek.

"I love you so much Heero," I whispered. He smiled, one of those breathtakingly beautiful ones. I inhaled sharply. He's gorgeous yet he has no idea.

"I love you too Duo," He whispered back.

"Never again," I said. He looked at me questioningly.

"Never again what?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to sit back and wait. I'm quitting Preventer's," I stated. His eyes widened. He then smiled at me.

"Me too, this was to close this time. As much as I want to protect the peace we need to live in it. We at least deserve that," Heero said. Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"You're beautiful Duo," Heero whispered. I smiled at him and laughed.

"So are you Heero," I said. He blinked at me in surprise and then smiled.

"When can I leave?" He asked. I sighed.

"You can't until Sally says so," I said. Heero then pouted.

"I just want to go home with you," Heero said. Oh it almost worked but as much as I love him I'm not going against Sally. You never want to see her mad.

"Sorry Heero not happening. You'll probably leave soon anyway since you just have broken bones," Duo stated. Heero groaned. There was a knock on the door. I turned to see Sally poke her head in.

"I'm just letting you know that Heero can leave. He just has to stay off his feet as much as possible so he can heal. I'll give you some crutches and then you can leave," Sally stated. Heero gave me a grin when Sally left.

_I wanna be there for you,  
>someone you can come to<br>I wanna be there for you,  
>Be someone you can come to<em>

We were home lying in bed staring at each other. I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Heero was here and in my arms. What I did know was that I was never taking him for granted.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked. I looked down at him.

"Just trying to realize that you're really here, I thought I had lost you," I whispered. He looked up wrapped his left hand in my braid and pulled me down to seal his lips with mine. It was clumsy and wet but then neither of has had much experience and I was okay with that. It was supposed to be like this, raw and emotional. He pulled back first his eyes half lidded. He stared into my eyes.

"You will never lose you koi never," He whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned down to nuzzle my face in his hair.

"You're a part of me Duo and to lose you would be the same as losing a part of me. I wouldn't be complete. I love you and nothing will change that," Heero whispered. I pulled back only to lean back down to kiss him. It was a chaste kiss. I pulled back slowly.

"I love you too Ro' forever and always," I whispered.

_Love runs deeper than my bones  
>And you, you're beautiful, don't you know?<em>


End file.
